


Domino

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Crush, Dancing, Doggy Style, Drinking, Flirting, Friends to more, M/M, Teasing, also pancakes are important!, first meeting to friends, shirtless pancakes are definitely the best way to meet someone, warning for hips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: Sweats hung low over hips, barely hanging on and exposing what was hidden beneath. Eyes traveled up farther, getting caught on toned abs against tanned skin. His breath caught in his throat, trying not to look for too long in fear of getting caught staring where he shouldn’t be. Broad shoulders, long neck, kind face, he was the kind of man Inoo fell asleep dreaming about, the perfect man that wouldn’t have looked twice at him after getting to know his personality





	Domino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grayscale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/gifts).



> Hello dear recipient! I do hope you like this fic. It was quite the experience writing this fic, and I hope you enjoy every moment of it!

Heavy snoring filled his ears, poundings its heavy rhythm in a never ending a cycle. A gentle push, then one much harder, but nothing swayed the sounds being exhaled from Takaki’s body no matter how Inoo tried.

He should have known this would happen. How many times had Takaki stayed over at his place when they were growing up, his snoring waking Inoo up in the middle of the night? How he had thrown pillows, stuffed animals, anything he could get his hands on to wake Takaki up to stop the snoring. Even after spending years apart, the occasional trip to visit each other during college, Takaki’s snoring persisted and nothing could stop its wrath.

They had gone out drinking for the first time in a long time, bar hopping to a few places Takaki’s coworkers had recommended. There had been good people and expensive drinks, and a few pretty boys winked in Inoo’s direction. He had walked out with a few new Line contacts he hoped wouldn’t end up in busted conversations.

Experience told him it would be the case. Boys saw his fluffy brown hair, pouty lips, and Inoo watched as their expressions darkened, sex on the brain. When they got to know him, saw his words lose their alluring edge as they turned to ones they deemed “weird” or “random,” the conversation dulled until neither side cared to respond.

Worry had kept him near his friend as their evening had drawn to a close. Takaki had never been a heavy drinker, sitting back and sipping on his drinks instead of downing them. Something had been different. One drink turned to three and then five. The ground wobbled underneath his feet, and Inoo found himself supporting his friend more often than chatting with random guys that approached him.

“Your place is close, right?” Inoo said, massaging Takaki’s back. “Let’s get you home, okay?”

Takaki only nodded and allowed himself to be led out.

Inoo knew what people were thinking. He had chosen to leave with this guy instead of them, let himself be opened up and fucked by this drunk, but he didn’t let the thoughts and prejudices of others affect him. Takaki was his friend, his best friend. The one he called when relationships didn’t work out and he needed someone to complain to. Takaki didn’t judge him for his choices, just sat on the phone listening and telling Inoo everything would be alright in the end.

“Just be quiet,” Takaki had said, stomping around his own apartment. His words were slurring with his native Kansai tongue with every step. “My roommate is asleep, and we don’t wanna wake him.”

After a little finagling, Inoo managed to shoo Takaki off to bed and climbed in after him. Not without the last few words from Takaki, repeatedly talking about his roommate and silence before the world of dreams claimed their next victim.

He huffed. No amount of pushing and shoving had woken the sleeping giant. He grasped for his phone, the screen illuminating to fill the dimly lit room, and he crashed back to the bed.

Eight am.

Takaki would know nothing else but wrath the moment he woke up from his drunken slumber.

He stumbled from the room, body catching on walls as he placed one foot in front of the other to propel himself forward. Water. He needed water. Or something to calm the headache that had laid to rest inside of him. Anything. Even something to nudge him back to sleep for a few more hours would be nice. Takaki kept all of his medication in a cabinet in the kitchen, so it would be the answer to his problems.

The lights were already on in the kitchen, but Inoo paid them no mind. Takaki probably left them on when they clambered through the apartment the night before. He threw open a few cupboard doors, their wooden surfaces banging against each other in an attempt to find where Takaki kept his headache medication.

A little movement caught his attention, his eyes drifting from carefully labeled bottles. He tried to keep himself from staring, but his body betrayed him.

Sweats hung low over hips, barely hanging on and exposing what was hidden beneath. Eyes traveled up farther, getting caught on toned abs against tanned skin. His breath caught in his throat, trying not to look for too long in fear of getting caught staring where he shouldn’t be. Broad shoulders, long neck, kind face, he was the kind of man Inoo fell asleep dreaming about, the perfect man that wouldn’t have looked twice at him after getting to know his personality.

“Morning.”

The sound was beautiful, each consonant articulated for Inoo’s ears to pick out. He wanted to capture it so he might be able to play it once more whenever he left the surrounding walls Takaki called home.

He kept his jaw firmly snapped shut, trying to keep it from hanging open in awe. He hadn’t expected someone so pretty to address him in such a casual way, only ignore Inoo as he continued to prepare his breakfast.

The man tapped the whisk on the side of the bowl he was using, letting the batter drip into the surface below before quickly depositing it in the kitchen sink. “Not much of a talker in the morning, are you?” the man asked.

“No, I just-” he swallowed, trying to find the words he wanted, but nothing came to him. “You, ah, must be Takaki’s roommate.”

He knew he was staring, couldn’t stop himself from staring. He fooled around with his fair share of people, sweat slick bodies grinding long, beautiful circles into crotches. How their moans had mingled, crescendoing higher until their lungs could no longer carry the sound as they had once wished. But Inoo couldn’t remember the last time someone had been casually naked in front of him without the intent of sex behind it.

“Yeah, I’m Hikaru,” the man said. He plugged in a flat griddle and turned the mechanism on. “Do you want a glass of water?”

“Yeah, that would be great actually,” Inoo said, hands closing each of the wooden doors he had thrown open.

One of the cabinets near Hikaru held the answer to Inoo’s prayers, a tall glass filled as close to the brim as Hikaru dared. One of the lower shelves was crammed full of pill bottles with various medications and remedies to ward off the worst of colds. Hikaru picked out a few pills from a bottle Inoo recognized as a headache suppressant. Both were placed in front of a seat at the kitchen island.

“Thanks,” Inoo said, sliding into the empty chair.

“Nah, it’s not a problem,” Hikaru said, shrugging it off. “Takaki hangovers are the worst, right? You always seem to drink too much whenever you’re out with him.”

Inoo laughed, words not coming to his lips the way that he wanted them to. All he saw, all his eyes allowed him to see was the picture before him. The low dips and valleys he wanted to run his fingers across, to see if the skin felt as hard yet soft as it looked. How, even when washing dishes, Hikaru’s muscles rippled below the low surface of his arms.

“Want me to put a shirt on or something?” Hikaru asked, a little twinkle in his eye, a smile tugging at his lips. He dried his hands on his sweats, a few glistening droplets of water left behind.

“You don’t have to for my sake,” Inoo said, trying to brush off the question but he could feel his face heat up impossibly hot. The realization he had been caught staring hit him, and it only made him blush more. He sat down in front of the water Hikaru procured for him. “I mean. This is your place. You can do whatever you want.”

Hikaru’s face was caught in careful consideration as he mulled over his decision, not even pretending to smile any longer. Long fingers hovered over the griddle, a few dancing dangerously close to the growing heat. They were impossibly long, perfect to play an instrument or something far dirtier, of which Inoo tried to keep his mind from wandering to.

“Then I’ll be keeping it off,” Hikaru said. He dug through a few of the drawers when he was satisfied with the heat. “Nothing better than dangerously cooking pancakes with your shirt off.”

“Dangerous?” he cocked an eyebrow at that statement. Bacon was dangerous to cook, grease flying every way it chose to go without a care in what object it hit. Pancakes were far tamer, sitting along the surface of which it was cooked upon only to bubble once the underside was properly cooked.

“You never know,” Hikaru winked, wiggling his ladle in Inoo’s direction. “They could come up and want to try and taste you.”

Hikaru carefully ladled measured scoops of pancake batter onto the griddle, the white substance sizzling as it hit the surface. Three large pancakes materialized, the smell filling the air reminding Inoo he needed air in his lungs, but he was mesmerized. Each movement of Hikaru’s hands was strategically planned. It pulled a roaring applause from Inoo’s stomach, his quest for more sleep long forgotten.

“So,” Hikaru said, using a spatula to check each pancake was fully cooked on the bottom, “Takaki’s into boys now?”

“No,” Inoo said, shaking his head as quickly as he could to make the heat from his cheeks go away. “What makes you say that?”

“There’s been a few pretty girls over here,” Hikaru said. He inched the spatula under one of the pancakes and flipped it onto the other side. “I’ve never seen him with a pretty boy before.”

His mouth dropped open, unable to comprehend the words that had been presented before him. Did...no, it couldn’t have been. Hikaru hadn’t meant to call him pretty, had merely chosen a vague blanket term for people that even Inoo could be included within. Anyone could be pretty after all, but it didn’t stop his heart from beating any quicker.

“Nah I’m just the childhood best friend,” Inoo said, resting his elbows onto the counter. “If Takaki was into guys, I’d be the first one to know.”

“So you’re that Inoo guy he’s always going out with?” he asked. He flipped over the remaining two pancakes.

“The one and only.” He gave a great swoop of his hand as if showing off a great painting behind him. “Don’t try to copy me. Many have tried but few can get the details of the hair correct.”

Hikaru laughed, a full sound that warmed Inoo’s body. It would have been the perfect remedy for a cold day, something to keep his fingers from freezing. “I can see why. “Thought I would have thought you’d say your lips.” Those eyes bore into Inoo’s skin, watching Inoo. Hikaru smirked. “Or those fingers.”

By reflex he hid them, tucking them underneath his arms. He had trained his fingers well, years of playing the piano teaching him how to move them.

“What do you like with your pancakes by the way?” Hikaru asked. He placed the three in a careful stack on a plate.

“Do you have butter and syrup?”

“Of course,” Hikaru said. He placed the plate in front of Inoo before taking a few long strides to the fridge. “I like to keep it simple as well. Save the more complicated stuff for later in the day.”

It was hard to contain himself once everything was set before Inoo, hunger building until his fingers could hardly hold it back. His mind wandered to answers unknown. How Hikaru had flirted with him, had come close to flirting with him, but innocent questions had torn the possibility from Inoo’s mind.

Hikaru was a nice guy. That was it, plain and simple, but Inoo had half a mind to shake Takaki awake, punch him a little even. All of this time, sitting through stories of things Takaki and his roommate did together, and not even once did he mention his roommate was gorgeous. Then again, Takaki didn’t know masculine beauty even if it hit him in the head.

“Do you usually cook breakfast for Takaki’s….uh, dates?” he asked, cutting himself out a large chunk of fluffy cakes to devour.

Hikaru hummed, flipped over another few pancakes to sizzle on the other sides. “Not particularly?”

“Why not?” he asked, head cocking to the side.

“I only offer food when it feels right,” Hikaru said, so matter of fact Inoo nodded along with him.

He tried to hide the grin that spread across his face, but he couldn’t quite keep it hidden behind his fingers. There was a little fluttering in his chest that wouldn’t go away, no matter how hard he tried to swat it farther down into his chest. Inoo was smart, and he understood the message hidden behind Hikaru’s words. The other man was interested, and Inoo tried to keep his heart from accelerating too quickly.

Hikaru stacked his own pancakes safely on his plate, and he shut the griddle off with a quick flick of his wrist. He watched Hikaru scurry around the kitchen, cleaning off the last few utensils.

He kept quiet, polishing off his pancakes in record speed. They made small talk as Hikaru sat beside him, cutting jagged patterns into his own food that had Inoo laughing behind his hand. He still incurred Hikaru’s fury, jabbing his butter knife in Inoo’s direction.

“I didn’t make fun of how you ate,” Hikaru whined. He snatched Inoo’s empty plate away. “See if I offer to make you any more of my sweet, sweet pancakes.”

“But you’re not,” Inoo laughed. The batter had run out with Hikaru’s own food, and Hikaru hadn’t made the move to mix more.

It was a few cautious moments, ones where Inoo watched the gears in Hikaru’s head turning, before Hikaru whined a short ‘shut up’ before he returned Inoo’s plate where it belonged and kept eating.

Hikaru was a little slow but charming. He was the standard boy next door type, the one that was a little too good looking but not enough to warrant disbelief that he could exist. He kept Inoo company as he waited for Takaki to rise from the world of the dead, flipping through channels on the TV until they found a poorly executed variety show to laugh over.

By the time Takaki padded from his room, hair wild and eyes bleary, Inoo had a new Line contact and a crush deeper rooted in his chest than he was willing to accept.

Days passed by far quicker than Inoo wanted to admit, and he lost count of the times he had opened his Line messages and attempted to start a conversation with Hikaru. He always found a reason not to send it. It was too short, too long. The words felt too rushed, too friendly. There wasn’t the balance he was looking for, and no matter how he tried he couldn’t send it.

There was only so much he could take, could wait for. His heart burned when he thought of that smile, those cool looks given his way that he hoped meant more than a casual friendship formed over breakfast. He wanted to know more, to understand the person he had met only briefly, but there was only one way to do it.

Inoo had to take matters into his own hand.

“You know,” he said one night, curled up on his couch. Takaki was sprawled out on the other side. “It could be fun to go out with the three of us.”

Takaki’s brows furrowed. “Three of us?”

“Yeah,” Inoo said, trying to keep his voice even, breath calm. “Like a roommate outing. You, me, and Hikaru.”

He could hear the gears slowly click in Takaki’s brain before they turned into a different direction. “But you don’t have a roommate?”

“I know, just-” Inoo was fumbling. He knew it. The more he struggled to hide his interest the more he could feel something bubbling within the depths of his body. It grew until something powerful surged within him, a confidence he needed to let out. “You should bring him out with us one time. He seems like he’d be a lot of fun, and I could use someone nice to talk with when you start flirting with girls.”

Takaki shrugged. “Sounds good to me. I’ll ask Hikaru when he’s free.”

It took a couple of weekends for all of their schedules to align, work keeping them from going out like they promised. They nearly had a free Friday night to party until Hikaru was pulled out, a surprise drinking party with his coworkers the reason why.

 _Sorry_ , his text had read, the words in all caps. A flat iron hot in Inoo’s hand, the butterflies dying in his stomach with every passing word. _They always do this when I have plans I’m looking forward to. Reschedule? Next weekend?? I won’t let them drag me out._

Takaki had been busy the weekend after. A few measly messages were passed through Takaki to Hikaru until lightning struck twice. A Saturday opened up, and the date was claimed within moments of its appearance.

They picked a club to go out to together, a fairly large establishment with bright lights and music so loud they couldn’t hear their breath. They huddled around each other in line until the bouncer finally checked their IDs, letting them inside to the warmth. Their jackets were stripped off, left with the coatroom, and they wormed their way to a crowded bar for a first round of drinks.

“Looks like Takaki has already found someone,” Hikaru shouted into Inoo’s ear, lips brushing against the edges.

She was pretty. Long brown hair and legs for days, but Inoo had seen enough of those types to know it wasn’t going anywhere tonight. Takaki had grown smarter through their years of going out. He knew not to take home the girls that got a little too clingy too quickly. More than likely it wouldn’t stop him.

Alcohol gave him courage, handed him the words he needed to pull Hikaru even further away. To allow them a moment of time in a sea of people that didn’t know their names or care what they were doing together, a judgment free zone. Their glasses finished, alcohol sucked from the rims, he asked.

“Wanna dance?”

He was pulled out into a sea of bodies, his senses getting lost along the way. Bodies pressed against him, but all that mattered was the hand wrapped around his. How Hikaru pulled them closer together until not even a breath of air could float between their bodies.

If Hikaru’s body had been perfection, his hips were a work of art, grinding into Inoo’s ass as if they were craving a new home. Each roll, every movement, had Inoo biting his lip to keep his sounds locked deep within his mouth

He knew his preferences, knew them like the back of his hand. What he would have killed to have Hikaru strip him of his clothing and have his way with him right then and there with every patron of the club watching their moves. Or even to be led down the cramped hallway to the bathrooms, be thrown against the walls and fucked until he came, his noises muffled by the banging music of the club.

His hands latched onto the back of Hikaru’s neck, keeping the other man close as those magical hips worked on Inoo’s body, the two of them grooving to the music. His hips matched Hikaru’s beat for beat.

Lips traced the outside of his ear, tongue darting out to taste the salty skin underneath. It was as if Inoo’s hearing had been amplified. He heard the fabric of their jeans rubbing against their skin, every breath Hikaru took, and those little gasps when Inoo’s ass hit something nice sent a shiver up his spine.

Time didn’t matter. It moved forward, it stopped, but the only things that mattered were him, Hikaru, and the sea of people that cradled them softly, giving them a moment.

Hands sunk down his hips, claiming their edges, and those beautiful lips spoke into his ear. Their husky tone shot through the noise, the banter, the sex hanging in the air, and Inoo understood every word.

“Come home with me?”

He wanted it to be a command, something he couldn’t refuse, but his body already knew it’s answer before his mind could process the words.

Takaki could fend for himself. There had been plenty of nights he had left Inoo at a bar, a lady tempting him enough to take her back to his place for a little fun between the sheets. It was about time Inoo had his fun.

The train ride was too long, each stop taking an eternity to his drunken mind. Each brush of skin, harmless to anyone watching them, set Inoo’s skin aflame with desire. Five more steps, four more, three, two, one, he counted them all with careful consideration for everything that would follow once they passed through the apartment door.

Slow. The climb up the stairs. The soft jingle of Hikaru’s keys as he unlocked the door. Something. Anything. He wanted to have his clothes ripped from his body the moment the front door was locked behind them, Hikaru taking all he wanted and all Inoo was willing to give.

Nothing. Jackets shrugged off. Shoes put in a delicate line to allow space for Takaki’s. Keys placed in their home, an easy spot to find them if outside food was craved. No hips. No sex. No hard pushes against the door, lips biting into tender flesh to leave marks in the morning.

A hand curled around his hips, fingers seeking out skin to brush against. Hikaru’s tongue darted out, licking his own lips as his free hand cupped Inoo’s chin. Breath hot against Inoo’s skin, smirk on Hikaru’s face. This is where he wanted to be.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Hikaru said, voice lower than Inoo remembered it. “Shall we?”

“You don’t have to try and woo me,” Inoo said, voice oddly calm for how badly he wanted Hikaru’s touch on his naked skin. “I want you.”

Something bright twinkled in Hikaru’s eye, dangerous but alluring, and Inoo found he didn’t mind at all. “Then let’s go.”

Hikaru’s room was the same size as Takaki, but different decorations filling the space. A few stands to hold meticulously designed bass guitars, costing a fortune in their own right, a dresser and mirror, and a bed fit for a king. Inoo paid no attention to the contents. Only the weight of Hikaru above him mattered.

Hips rolled slowly into his, lips hanging dangerously close to his own that only seemed to draw closer each time Inoo moaned. Fingers dug deep into Hikaru’s shirt, trying to tear the fabric from his body in an attempt to bring them together. He needed skin, craved skin. He wanted to test his memory to see if he remembered each muscle on Hikaru’s chest, to see if he properly engraved them into his memory.

Matters needed to be taken into his own hands.

He tugged at the hems, exposing flawless skin for the low light of the room. Everything was as he remembered it, each little valley delicious enough to run his tongue across without hesitation. Higher and higher it went until Hikaru cast it aside, the shirt finding a new home on the floor.

Words whispered, so softly, so soundly. Just audible over the sounds of Inoo’s racing heart. “I want to see.”

Naked skin was shown off to the world. Soft, not as defined as Hikaru’s own, but he still hoped Hikaru liked what he saw.

Fingers explored every inch of Inoo’s skin, darting up to play with his nipples before they disappeared only to be replaced with a hot, wet mouth. Hot kisses decorated every inch of him as Hikaru’s hands worked open the button of his jeans, exposing everything in one big swoop.

Inoo couldn’t remember the last time he had been totally naked with someone. There had been a few hookups in the bathrooms of clubs, their sounds being drowned out by the music around them, clothes pushed down enough to let the man have access to what he wanted to take. But being spread out on a bed, an attractive as hell man above him…his memory failed him in that moment.

“You are absolutely exquisite.” Hikaru’s lips detached from Inoo’s body, making their way north as he spoke every consonant.

Hikaru’s kiss was soft and slowly merged into desperation the longer their lips stayed in contact. He tasted like the singe of alcohol, craving a burn that could only compare to the next shot they took. An addiction built within Inoo’s body. One that he couldn’t fight no matter how hard he tried.

He wanted to tear away those pesky jeans, the material rough against Inoo’s thigh. He wanted to see it, feel it, taste it, the hard cock that was pressed against him, begging to be set free. Hikaru would let him, he knew he would, but it was a matter of saying goodbye to those wondrous lips against his own.

But all good things had to come to an end. Those lips, the roll of Hikaru’s clothed hips. His own cock ached, body craving something long and thick to stretch him beyond his belief.

“Stomach, now.” The low rumble of Hikaru’s words shot through his body, and Inoo was a slave to each and every one of them.

The cool sheets welcomed him, body humming in anticipation of what was to come. A bottle popped open, and Inoo held his breath. Watching, waiting, every second felt like an eternity. A warm hand caressed his ass, and Inoo moaned, back arching into the feather light touches.

“Patience is a good virtue to have,” Hikaru said, his breath hot against Inoo’s skin. A soft kiss was pressed between his shoulder blades. “I want you to relax, so you’ll feel good.”

It was agonizing laying there, breath hanging between them, peppered with little moans each time Hikaru’s fingers entered him. He remembered how others had stretched him, cramming their fingers to make him wide enough to fit their cocks in for five minutes of fun. There had been no life, no sensuality to their sex.

Hikaru touched him like he meant what he said, that he wanted every second to be enjoyable, but with care came slow precision. Each finger felt like an eternity, as if they were waiting for a blue moon to appear in the sky before another was added.

“How does it feel?”

Fingers curled within him, searching for something, and Inoo knew the moment they came in contact with what they wished. Pleasure shot through his body, covering every orifice until nothing was left sacred.

“I like those sounds.” Feather light kisses were pressed against his back, fingers curling once more for good measure. “Can I?”

Inoo only needed a single word to convey what he wanted the emotions flooding his blood stream with every passing second. That word, whispered, hissed through his teeth so only the two of them could hear it. “Hurry.”

He felt Hikaru slide off the bed, eyes following that lean body as he fiddled with the button of his jeans for far longer than Inoo anticipated.

“You sure know how to keep a man waiting,” Inoo said, hoping his words came off more teasing than like an impatient ass.

Slowly those jeans were teased over Hikaru’s ass, underwear tugged down along with them. Damn the people who had been lucky enough to see this view before him, had gotten the chance to witness the beautiful toned muscles hidden behind the soft flesh, and hadn’t kept this man for themselves. If it had been another time, another place, Inoo would have coaxed him to bed and worshiped every inch of Hikaru until his breath escaped him.

“Jerk,” Inoo moaned, arching his back so his ass pressed higher into the sky. “Hurry up and get over here.”

Jeans laid forgotten on the floor, condom rolled to cover every inch of Hikaru’s cock. A last layer of lube coated on as Hikaru moaned to every little stroke he gave himself, forcing Inoo to listen to every note that passed through his lips.

It wasn’t fair. Nothing was. All Inoo wanted was a firm cock buried deep within him, but to his eyes Hikaru was taking his sweet time to drive him insane. It seemed patience was truly a virtue he wanted to teach Inoo. But patience was the cause of his insanity, far too drawn out for his pleasure consumed body.

The bed dipped beneath him, Hikaru returning to fulfill what both of them wanted. Little kisses covered his skin, a brief apology for being gone so long, before Inoo felt it.

Big, far larger than he anticipated, the blunt head of an erection pressed into his entrance, taking its sweet time through every little muscle. He clawed at the sheets below him, grasping onto anything to keep his head balanced and from losing himself to the darkness that teased the edge of his vision.

So slow. Hikaru was taking his time to make sure he fully adjusted to the length before pressing even deeper inside. Kisses decorated Inoo’s neck, never settling for too long, but his skin shivered from the generous attention he was given.

Finally he stopped, no more length to give, and Inoo felt full, no more room to take anything farther into his body. A breath, then two. Waiting, watching, listening for when Hikaru decided to make the first move.

The first thrust was always the hardest to survive, the surprise of it and the feeling of hips pressing into his body enough to drive Inoo to insanity. How stars shot across his vision no matter how many times he had sex, and he would never trade the feeling. It always left him craving far more.

With every thrust his body loosened, willing to let his partner thrust a little harder into him, a little faster, claiming every inch of him as their own as their bodies slowly synched into one. More, he wanted more. Everything Hikaru was willing to give him Inoo wanted to claim as his own.

But the angle changed, Hikaru covering Inoo’s body with his own as his hips continued to thrust deep within him. The same hips that had seduced him on the dance floor, the ones that were perfectly slutty in their own right, pulled moan after moan from him.

The perfect thrust appeared, striking Inoo at the perfect angle and a white, hot heat flooded his body, and he knew he couldn’t last much longer. The pleasure was beautiful, stunning really, but he couldn’t cling to sanity for much longer. He wanted to come, needed to come, and he could feel Hikaru barely holding onto its reigns either.

A firm hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him in time with every beautiful thrust until he spilled over Hikaru’s hands, body contracting around the thick cock struggling to keep a steady rhythm behind him. With a little choked moan Hikaru came as well, shuddering deep within Inoo.

He wasn’t sure how long they laid there, breath returning to their bodies, orgasms rolling through them, but Inoo wanted to enjoy the feeling. He longed to sleep, so he could remember the high and the good times in the morning.

“Come on,” Hikaru said, another kiss pressed into the center of Inoo’s back as he pulled out. “Let’s get cleaned up and then we can sleep.”

It was a few minutes of coaxing, small kisses being pressed anywhere to keep his attention, before he finally rose from the bed and followed Hikaru to the bathroom, sleep claiming them the minute they returned to the bed, bodies latching onto each other.

The bed was empty the next morning, light struggling to peak through the curtains, no alarm clock on the bedside table to tell him the time. He picked himself off the bed, searching through discarded clothing so he could find his phone, sighing when he saw the time. Eight am. It was far too early to be awake with the pounding headache pulsing through his veins.

He stumbled his way to the kitchen, borrowed t-shirt and boxers covering his body, and he tried to remember what cabinet Takaki hid his medicine in.

The smell was what he noticed first, the sweet smell of pancakes invading his nose until the vision of who was cooking them took over. Oversized shirt hung around his hips, swishing with every movement as he crossed the kitchen for something forgotten, and a hint of underwear skirted the edges.

“Sit, sit,” Hikaru said, motioning with the spatula to the island counter’s chair. “They’re almost ready. Need something for your head?”

“Mmm,” he hummed, but he followed the path of the floor, ignoring the empty chair. He had never been good at following directions.

He curled his arms around Hikaru’s waist, holding the other man close as he watched him flip over the pancakes on the griddle. He was oddly attractive with tousled hair, little strands sticking up at every angle possible. It made Inoo want to run a hand through it, see how those lips would feel pressed against his own in the morning light.

A warm hand wrapped around Inoo’s waist before a pair of lips claimed his own, warm and sweet and tasting like home. He tasted like sunshine, everything good in the world, and something that Inoo knew he would refuse to let go of.

“Morning, beautiful,” Hikaru said, a soft hand cupping Inoo’s face. “What do you like with your pancakes?”

“I’ve told you before,” Inoo said, poking Hikaru’s side. “Just butter and syrup.” He snuggled close. “And maybe you.”


End file.
